Camicazi comes to Berk
by Queen Valka
Summary: Camicazi, Hiccup's old friend, comes to Berk for a week with her mother. While Stoick and Big Boobied Bertha talk about chiefly matters, Hiccup and Cami have a lot of catching up to do. And Astrid's not much for it. Cami and Hiccup are not romantically paired in this story. They are only friends.
1. Chapter 1

_About the ages Camicazi is 18 and Hiccup is 19. Warning a lot of book references ahead._

* * *

"Hiccup! Get down here!" Stoick boomed up stairs. Hiccup jolted out of bed. "Ahh!" Toothless was startled awake also. "Toothless what did I say about sleeping on the bed?" The night fury glared at his friend. "You're way to big for this." Hiccup tugged Toothlesses paw and attempted to drag hi out of bed. Toothless shot him a begging glance with huge sad eyes. "OH not with the eyes again. Oh fine. Useless lizard." Toothless raised his head proud of his accomplishment and went back to sleep. Hiccup scurried down stairs.

"Morning son." Stoick nodded at Hiccup. "Dad if you just screamed bloody murder at me just to say good morning..." Hiccup pretended to threated his father but even though he was a lot taller now, he had the muscle mass of a cricket." Don't get your skivvies in a bunch. You're going to like this news. The Bog Burglar chief, Big Boobied Bertha, is coming to sign the peace treaty again." Hiccup rolled his eyes." That's what all the screaming was about? Why would this be good news to me?" Hiccup scratched his head. No use in trying to go back to sleep now. "She's bringing her daughter with her." Hiccup gasped and grinned."Camicazi is coming too?" "Yup." Hiccup silently cheered. Camicazi was his first human friend when he was nine. But she was only on Berk for a week so he went back to being the lonely runt of the litter the very next day.

"Um, when are they coming?" "They'll be hear in about an hour actually." Hiccup's eyes widened. "I have to get dressed then." He rushed back to his room and pulled on his flight suit. "Toothless wake up." He shook the dragons shoulders. A little puff of smoke blew from the dragons nostrils. "Please." Now Hiccup was begging. Toothless growled. He was almost as good at the puppy eyes as Toothless was. He crawled out of bed and stretched his legs. "Let's go tell the others. Camicazi is coming to stay on Berk for a week." He sounded extremely cheery. Toothless smirked and shook his head. Humans could be so weird sometimes.

* * *

_Sorry the beginning is so short. The next chapter will be much longer. I really loved the books a lot. If you haven't read them I strongly recommend them. They almost reach the amount of heart of the movies and even surpass the darkness. Don't say they are children's books. They are spectacular books that kids can read too. Just going to say no the movies and books are not the same. There are many differences but both are amazing the their own ways. Httyd and httyd 2 aren't the same movie and the plots have nothing alike but both a instant classics. Same goes for the books. They are very different stories but both beautiful in their own rights. If you don't like one because it's too different from the other, I pity you because you are missing out on a lot of adventure, action, comedy, love, and friendship. I loved the books and the movies and I really wanted to write Camicazi so here it is. And one thing, this story is still about Hiccstrid. Hiccup does love Camicazi but more of a sister than a girlfriend._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys." Hiccup was smiling stupidly and vibrating from excitement. The twins were the first to notice hi. "What's with you?" Hiccup sat next to Astrid at the table. They were all having breakfast but he had completely forgotten." The Bog Bugler chief and her daughter Camicazi are coming to Berk." He bit his lip. "So?" Astrid breathed a laugh at her boyfriends hyper activeness. "You know Camicazi right? She came with her mom the last treaty signing like ten years ago." Snotlout groaned."Yeah I remember her. She kept challenging me to sword fights." Hiccup grinned. "So what? You and Tuffnut were always trying to beat the heck out of eachother anyways

Snotlout pouted and whispered under his breath. "She kept winning." Ruffnut put her cup down and joined the conversation." No offense Hiccup but none of us were really friends with her. You two were kind of a perfect fit as friends at the time." Hiccup cocked his head. "What do you mean?" Tuffnut's eyes widened. He elbowed his sister in the arm."Don't be mad but she was kind of small. We're friends now but back then both of you were kind of runts so it kind of worked." Hiccup's eyes narrowed."Excuse me. We weren't friends because we were small. And by the way, Cami could kick your butt so I suggest not calling her a runt." Hiccup stormed off. Tuffnut must have really pushed his buttons. "Cami?" Astrid wondered. "Probably a nickname." Tuffnut said sensing her confusion. Astrid growled quietly.

* * *

"There you are son." Stoick pulled Hiccup off of Toothlesses back. The boat had just arrived. Big Boobied Bertha was the first off. "Hello Stoick." They shook hands." Hello Bertha." Hiccup looked for Cami. Where was she."Aha!" Hiccup turned around to see a small girl with wild blond hair and a ferocious smirk on her face with a sword held out ready to fight. Hiccup quickly drew his sword too and began to fight. Neither trying to do any serious damage. Hiccup was one of Berk's best sword fighters, as he recently discovered, but she was just as good. "Hello Cami. It's been a while hasn't it?" "Much to long. Your actually a lot better than I thought. You know for a boy." Hiccup laughed. Cami yawned and impressively cut of Hiccup's sleeve. "But not as good as me." She chuckled." "Hey, I've only got the one shirt thank you very much."

Toothless watched curiously. He would have jumped in but Hiccup was obviously just playing like he did with Toothless." So my mom told me you tamed a _dragon_." "Pretty much." "That isn't a dragon that's a giant pussy cat with wings." Toothlesses eyes narrowed. "Pretty much." Toothless glared at his rider."Ha!" Camicazi almost knocked the sword out of Hiccup's hand but he quickly recovered."Can we stop please? My arm is getting tired." Cami smiled victoriously. "I'm counting that as a win, pansy." Hiccup was still panting but he flashed a friendly smile back at her."Eh, I missed you too." Hiccup hugged his old friend. "Put me down."

Hiccup released her. "You haven't grown much." She glared at Hiccup. "Well at least I have both feet." Hiccup pretended to be offended."Uh, ouch. Well aren't you a delight." "Yes I am." Bertha and Stoick were confused and slightly amused by their children's conversation. "Shall we?" Bertha passed Stoick and head for the great hall, where they would have breakfast. Everyone should be cleared out by now.

"So this is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, huh?" Hiccup showed the blond girl how to hold her hand for Toothless to touch. The dragon hesitated at first but with Hiccup's convincing he gently touch her hand to his snout. Toothless sniffed at her."Alright he's pretty cool." She itched under his chin causing him to collapse. Hiccup rubbed Toothlesses head. "He does that sometimes. Should we join the others at the great hall?" "Sure." Toothless shook his head and wobbled back onto his feet. Hiccup helped the dragon up and hopped on his back. "Come on." He held out his hand. "We're going to fly? I guess I can check that off my bucket list." Hiccup tried to help pull her up but she swatted his hand away. "Hold on." She gabbed the saddle. "Let's go bud." The night fury leaped into the air.

Cami screamed with joy. Toothless slowed down into a glide and they turned for the great hall. "Having fun?" Hiccup asked smugly. "Maybe."

* * *

_Yay I finally wrote Camicazi in. Her meeting Hiccup again is basically just like the book scene where she meets Hiccup except friendlier and more written to fit the movie universe. And the leg thing was meant to show that he does love her a lot and knows she's just teasing and she's not seriously making fun of him(and Hiccup never seems to be extremely offended by one-legged Hiccup jokes anyway, and he also makes some himself so...). Also someone asked about Cami's dragon because in the book she had Stormfly but in the movie that's Astrid's dragon. Since a lot of people might be curious about this I'll just say the topic does come up eventually. Thank you for reading. Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I forgot to mention this earlier but it's almost Snoggletog. I wanted to make it Freya's day like in the books but in the movie universe they have Snoggletog instead. This takes place a day after the last chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had some major writers block recently. _

* * *

Hiccup and the gang were all sitting in a booth by the frozen lake. They were all looking forward to the Smashsticks-on-ice competition. Well at least the Bog- Burglars were. The hooligans rarely played the sport. And for good reasons. There weren't really any rules so you kind of had to wing it with the rules. Cami was telling the story of the time she escaped from Berserker jail with only a rock and a string. Until Snotlout walked in and interrupted." So is anyone else super pumped for today's match?!" Snotlout shouted. Cami stared at him. "Why the Hel are you excited? I don't know to many people who look forwards to getting their butts kicked." Hiccup grinned at her when she wasn't looking. Astrid slapped his arm."Who?" He shrugged. "I'll have you know, that I just shot 100 goals practicing." It's a lot easier when you aren't playing against anybody." Snotlout growled. "We Bog-Burglars are going to _murder _you yellow bellied Hooligans." Cami poked Snotlout in the chest warningly.

"Cami!" Hiccup glared at her. She winced. "Well accept for you of course Hiccup. I'm sure you'll be fine." Cami would never admit it but she really admired Hiccup. When they last saw eachother, everyone always bullied him and he never got mad. He always had this "they'll see one day" attitude that she could never have. Bog-Burglars had some anger issues. Snotlout laughed. "Hiccup? He's never gotten a goal in his life!" Snotlout cracked up laughing. Hiccup blushed and looked at the ground. Cami's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? Well you still better watch your back. I'm going to go find my mom." She chuckled." So pathetic." She mumbled under her breath as she walked out. Snotlout's eyes narrowed. He reached into his vest to get his money for more of that "Ruff cream" the twins were selling. He started freaking out. "She stole my money. Hey get back here!" They all watched him run from the tent. And return about an minute later with his bag of change in one hand. He was busy holding up his pants with the other. She had cut his belt off with her sword. "I'm sorry." Snotlout muttered to Hiccup. "I'm sorry what?" Hiccup leaned in."I'm sorry okay!" Hiccup pat Snotlouts shoulder. "You alright?" Snotlout shook his head. "No I'm not. My pants fell down in front of everyone." "Well you had it coming." Astrid said. "I wasn't wearing any underwear." Hiccup removed his hand and wiped it on his vest. He scooted away. They all stared at him in disgust.

* * *

Both teams lined up on the ice. The young heroes went first. Gobber stood in the center in his way to short referee pants. Hiccup struggled on the ice. He looked like a new born deer trying to walk for the first time. Astrid glared at Cami on the other team. She was the smallest of the girls. Gobber held the whistle to his lips and blew as loud as he could. A lot of the dragons cringed at the sound. He threw the puck on the ice and skated for his life as all Hel broke loose. Fishlegs was a fairly decent skater actually. But he still tried to stay to the side lines. Only two minutes and Fishlegs and the twins were lied out of the ice dizzy from being waked in the head many times. Hiccup was still only focusing on staying up right. His new ice leg he made was only a prototype and still needed tweaking. Astrid and Cami were rushing at him, fighting over the puck.

"Ahh!" Before he knew it the three were tangled on the ground. Hiccup was plain confused where the girls were just trying to score. "Will you get your butt out of my face?!" Astrid threw Hiccup off of her. "Sorry!" She yelled as she wobbled onto her feet. Cami was already up and heading for the basket. "GOAL!" Gobber shouted into the bullhorn. Hiccup clapped for his friend. Cami had just barely beat Astrid. After that Astrid really picked up her game. But Cami was always just one step ahead. Was this girls whole life centered around this sport or something. An hour passed and the game finally ended with the Bog-Burglars victorious. Astrid was furious. She stomped over to Hiccup. "That last goal was a foul. That was so obvious. Why did they count it?" Hiccup sat down to switch his prosthetic back to walking. "Well it looked fair to me." "She tripped me Hiccup! You saw that!" "No she didn't. You tripped over Tuffnut. Calm down. Why are you so mad. You've lost before. No need to yell." Hiccup stood up. Now he kind of knew what it felt like when he was being so competitive at Thawfest. Hiccup waked away to talk to Cami. "Good game." Hiccup held out his hand for Cami. She smirked at him. "Good game. But I did say I would cream you Hooligans." "I know you did." He breathed a laugh. Astrid was practically pulling her hair out. How could he like her? She was so so, ugh. She needed a break. Astrid jumped on Stormfly. "Come on girl. Let's go for a little spin around the island.

* * *

_Lot's of jealous Astrid in this chapter. I've decided that each chapter is going to be one day of Camicazi's visit. Next chapter will have Cami getting a dragon of her own. I need to write on this story much more often. I've been reading the books again. It's been a while and oh my gods. The fourth book is still my favorite. Thank's for reading and please review.(plus which of the books was your favorite?) _


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid peeked into Hiccup's room and leaned against the wall." What? Oh, I'm just packing some food. I'm taking Cami to dragon island today. Wanted to show her some of the less common species." Astrid's eyebrows furrowed." Oh..." Her eyes widened and she smirked."Can I come too?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her." Uh, sure. Would you mind going to wake her up please? I wanted to leave after breakfast." Astrid nodded and scurried down the stairs and turned into the guest room.

" Rise and shine!" Astrid scanned the room."Hello?" She walked a couple paces into the room."Ah ha!" Cami jumped out of nowhere and pressed her sword to the back of Astrid neck. Astrid cringed and stepped forward. Astrid turned around and growled." Too slow. If I had been trying you'd be dead." Astrid growled a little louder. She shook her head and calmed down." Hiccup wanted me to make sure you were awake." Cami put away her sword." I've been up for hours." Astrid rolled her eyes." I didn't ask how long you've been awake. Oh yeah Hiccup says that he's taking you to Dragon Island after breakfast. I'm going too so don't get any ideas." Astrid warned Cami.

"What idea's did you think I had?" Cami yelled after Astrid who was scurrying up the stairs to talk to Hiccup.

* * *

"Um, you might want to put the sword away. The dragons might think it's a threat." Hiccup explained to Cami before holding out a hand to help her onto Toothlesses back." No way! I'm not going anywhere without my sword." Astrid rolled her eyes." It's your own fault if a dragon eats you then." Hiccup glared over at her."Astrid!" Astrid shrugged innocently." Okay. Just be carful not to threaten any of the dragons okay?" Cami jumped onto Toothless back.

* * *

Hiccup switched his prosthetic from flying to walking and slipped off the saddle onto the sand." Astrid, do you have the map?" Hiccup asked. Astrid jumped down from Stormfy's back and crossed her arms." Don't need a map. We're on the West beach." Astrid smirked. Hiccup nodded assuming she knew what she was doing. " Actually this is the East beach." Cami corrected. Astrid chuckled." How would you know? You've never been here before." Cami pointed to the sun." Rises in the east, sets in the west." Astrid's eyes widened in embarrassment.

Hiccup frowned."Don't worry. It's an easy mistake." Hiccup led Cami and Toothless into the woods. Astrid balled her fists. Stormfly sniffed her rider worried. The blond sighed."It's okay girl. I'm fine." The two followed their freinds into the woods.

"What kind of dragons live here?" Cami asked as she sliced a vine with her sword to get through." Oh tons. Nightmares, Snapptrappers, Changewings-" They all froze in their tracks at a loud snarling. Toothless snarled. Cami gripped the handle of her sword and Astrid reached for her axe." No." Hiccup gestured for them to all calm down. Cami loosened her grip on the sword and Toothless stopped growling. Hiccup crept over to where the sound was coming from. A Changwing appeared on the tree. Hiccup gasped and stumbled back. Toothless roared and reared his head. The Changwing climbed down onto the ground and flared his hostile dragon shot acid at Hiccup's foot but Toothless knocked his rider out of the way. The Changwing snorted and pinned Hiccup to the ground before he could react. Toothless whipped around and was about to shove the Changwing off of Hiccup but Cami drew her sword and swiped the dragons face leaving a nasty gash across his cheek.

Cami stepped back and blew her hair out of her face. The Changwing blended into the dirt. Cami's eye's widened." Where did he go?" She searched around the ground. Astrid grabbed her axe from Stormfly's saddle and twirled it in her hand. But the Nadder wrapped her tail protectively around the teen. Toothless did the same with Hiccup. But Cami was out in the open with only her sword."Ahh!" The Changwing shot acid at her feet. She just barely jumped away in time. She tensed up and kept her eyes on the spot the acid came from." Come and get it you overgrown gecko!" Cami snarled. The Changwing jumped at her nearly snapping of her arm. But she leapt to safety. The Changwing disappeared again.

Hiccup tried to get away from Toothless to help but the Night Fury held him back. The Changwing blended into the background again. It snapped at Cami's ankle thankfully only nicking the skin. She turned in circles listening to anticipate the dragons next move. But it was silent as a whisper and she couldn't hear over Hiccup's yelling.

"Put the sword down!" Hiccup ordered. Cami trusted Hiccup but there was _no way _she was going to toss her weapon to the side. Another spout of acid went right past Cami's shoulder"Gah! Is that all you got?!". It was toying with her." Put the sword down!" "No way!" She began to shake but she took a deep breath and stepped slowly back toward Toothless. She gasped as something scratch her looked down to see three gruesome claw marks that would most likely scar her skin forever." Cami, it won't attack unless it has too! Put down the sword and you won't be a threat!" Cami moaned and sighed." Alright. Alright." She cursed to herself under her breath. She set the sword down by her foot. The Changewing appeared again. He was bowed with his teeth barred. "Kick it away." Hiccup hissed.

Cami took a deep breath and scooted the sword away. The Changwing sat up and cocked his head. He crept forward sniffing the air. Cami clenched her fist." Don't" Hiccup calmed whispered. Toothless scooted away a little more. Cami held out her hand like Hiccup's showed her with Toothless. The Changwing snorted and relaxed. He backed away a little." Come on you little baby-" Hiccup shushed her. She rolled her eyes." Apologize." Hiccup rolled his hand to tell her to go ahead." Now you're just pushing it." Hiccup nodded toward the Changwing." I'm sorry. Okay?" The Changewing pressed his snout into her palm. The Chanwing purred and rubbed against her." Good boy." Hiccup snorted." Uh, actually-" Hiccup pointed." Cami leaned down." Oh. Good girl."

"Impressive." Hiccup pat Cami on the shoulder. Stormfly unwrapped her tail from around Astrid." Seriously?" Astrid complained." What are you gonna name her?" Hiccup asked. The Changewing looked past the humans at Toothless and cocked her head." Something threatening." What about Bladeflyer? Invisibella?" "Was that a pun?" Hiccup shrugged." Don't. Hmm. What about Stealthfly?" Astrid narrowed her eyes." No. It sounds to much like Stormly." Astrid rubbed her dragons neck." Come on Astrid. I think it's a great name." Astrid raised an eyebrow." Yeah because it sounds like Stormfly." Hiccup breathed a laugh like she was joking. She wasn't. Stormfly sniffed the air and perked up. "What is it girl?" Astrid asked Stormfly. The nadder tensed up and walked a few paces back to the beach. Astrid looked over at Hiccup and Cami and sighed." Let's go see what it is." Astrid hopped on Stormfly's back and headed off to find what ever was bothering Stormfly.

* * *

_I'm just going to be honest. I did abandon this story for a little while and I'm really really sorry. But I'm going to start working on it more. Please don't hate me. And about the chapter, since Stormfly in the books was a mood dragon and changes colors I thought a Changewing was a good choice since they change colors too. And Stealthfly is going to have book Stormfly's personality and stuff.(Yeah Toothless has a crush on her). And I'm a huge Hiccstrid shipper so I'm not going to write them really breaking up but having a fight isn't out of the question. Sorry to end on a cliff hanger but I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and please review. _


End file.
